


Jerk

by Coffee_Flavored_Kisses



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, Eating out, F/M, Oneshot, Smut, au chris evans - Freeform, chris evans - Freeform, chris evans oneshot, college student chris evans, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses/pseuds/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and a classmate have fun in the back row.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jerk

He sits next to me in my Advanced Accounting class. He’s fucking beautiful.

The first time we met, we bonded over the fact that we were apparently the only two students who enjoyed sitting in the last row of the lecture hall. The room was enormous, dull, and perfect for a class no one pays attention to anyway. Some days he’d fall asleep in class. Some days I would. Some days we both would, and one of us would be woken up by the professor as he ended the class. It was embarrassing, but it was something we could talk about later, and I was grateful for that.

But there was something about him on this particular Tuesday morning that I couldn’t shake. Something magnetic, aflame, drawing me to him. Did he get a new haircut? Was it the scruff? Was it his cologne? What the fuck…

I hate when people say they know when someone wants to fuck them. That being said, I always knew he wanted to fuck me. He’d never said it – not directly – but he had a way of turning an innocent joke into a dirty one at the drop of a hat.

“I put cookies in the oven for my cooking class homework,” I whispered after walking into class late one day. “And then I remembered I had this class so I had to take them out. If you want some half-naked cookies, come to my room later.”

“Do they come with half-naked you?”

He would play it off as a joke, but you just try telling my body that. Every time the mere thought of him and me creeped into my subconscious, I was a goner. I never had the gumption to say anything back, though. I would giggle, make a fool of myself, bite my lip and blush like a fucking idiot, but I never knew what to say. So I said nothing.

Until today.

“Something on my face?” he whispered when he caught me staring.

I was startled at his noticing, but as I was directly beside him, it shouldn’t have surprised me.

“No, sorry,” I muttered nervously. “I was just looking at… um… I like your… jeans.”

Seriously?

“If you like looking at them then you’d love getting in ‘em,” he joked.

This was it. This was my opportunity.

“When and fucking where?” I whispered. 

I was trying to be seductive. With only another two weeks left in this class, the worst he could do was hate me. And if that happened, we wouldn’t have to put up with each other much longer, so it was worth the risk.

“How ‘bout here?” he said.

I couldn’t tell if he was still joking or not. We’d never had this much of an exchange on the matter. I was confused, but I was excited. I hadn’t scared him off, and that was my biggest fear.

“It’s gotta be better than this, right?” I added. 

I wasn’t going to give up this time, but I didn’t want to seem too aggressive either.

“Oh, it is,” he winked.

“Promise?”

“One way to find out.” He widened his legs, subtly shifting more comfortably in his seat. “Go ahead. Have a look.”

Either this boy was the ballsiest jokester alive or he was actually asking me to take his cock out in class. Well, to use his words, only one way to find out.

I moved my hand to his knee, running it up the denim slowly as I kept my eyes front. Our professor had a habit of keeping his eyes straight down on the textbook he read from, and god I was glad for that. Still, I didn’t want it to be obvious that I was feeling up my classmate just ten minutes into class.

“Go on,” he whispered. “Touch it. I don’t mind.”

He, too, had his eyes on the teacher, but when I finally allowed just my pinky to move up over his fly, he closed his eyes and let out a little breath.

“Yeah…” he said. “Keep going…”

All at once I moved my hand between his legs and took hold of him. I could feel him semi-hard in his jeans, and I could tell already that he wasn’t lying. Dude was packing.

“Wanna see it?” he asked.

I nodded.

He let one hand fall smoothly over his zipper, and in an instant his pants were open. All I could see at this angle was the trail of hair leading down his, of course, perfect abs toward his groin. He wanted me to see it, but he didn’t take it out. He wanted me to do it.

“Won’t you be embarrassed if someone catches us?” I asked him. I was sort of teasing, but mostly serious.

“Who’s gonna catch us?” he asked. He had a point.

I slipped my fingers over the open fly and carefully into his jeans, trying not to tug too hard on my way in. Instantly my hand slid along his shaft, and I closed my eyes to get the mental image of how long it was just from the time it took my hand to reach the tip. He leaned back even further in his chair. 

“I didn’t think you’d actually do it,” he smiled at me, then looked forward again.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” he answered quickly. “Please… be my guest. Make yourself at home.”

His words seemed so out of place, and I had to smile a little at the comfortability he took in letting me, a virtual stranger, explore his body. After a few soft strokes I urged his cock out of his jeans, looking it over properly but quickly. 

I’d like to put my mouth on that thing and see how far down my throat I could get it.

He seemed nervous suddenly as I exposed him. Maybe he didn’t want this anymore. Maybe he wanted me to keep it in his jeans just in case someone did see.

“You okay?” I asked.

He reached beside him for his jacket and covered his lap. “Yep,” he nodded. “Continue.”

I laughed at his playfulness, and it seemed one student two rows in front of us heard it. But after she turned around and shushed us, we were back on track.

I started by taking his balls in my hand and gently massaging them. He seemed to find this more relaxing than anything, and if we were going to do this, he was gonna need to relax. Then I gripped him loosely at the base of his prick and stroked him slowly until he was hard. It didn’t take long.

“Can I touch you?” he asked me.

“Uh-uh,” I answered. I closed my legs tight.

“Fuck, you’re killin’ me!” He was whispering still, but his tone was eager and playful.

I let my fingers curl a bit tighter around him, but I still moved slowly. I could feel the precum on his tip, and used it to allow my thumb to swirl around the most sensitive part of him. The result was incredible.

His hands gripped the arms of the seat as he bit his mouth. His eyes were closed, his posture contorted back and the very softest of moans humming in his throat. Much more of this and he’d be coming too soon. I had to ease up.

“Holy fuck…” he hissed as he calmed down.

I returned to merely stroking him, but his rock-hard shaft was now completely erect against his body. A delightful curve gave me some eye candy, and I couldn’t help but stare down at it, pulling away his jacket just long enough to do so.

“Pretty,” I commented casually.

He turned a bright red. “I’ve never gotten that one before,” he laughed. “But… thanks.”

“Doin’ okay?”

He nodded. Smart boy.

With my free hand, I reached into my bag for the small bottle of hand lotion I always kept on me. As soon as he saw it, his face lit. This was gonna be fucking good, and he knew it.

My other hand abandoned him briefly as I rubbed the lotion to warm it. He reached to touch himself, but I looked him over sternly.

“Don’t you dare,” I whispered.

He lowered his hand. His breathing was getting faster.

When I thought I was thoroughly prepped, my now warm, silky-soft hand rubbed lotion just barely around his cock. My grip grew tighter and my hand moved faster. My plan now was to bring him to the edge a few times before I let him actually finish. He’d thank me later.

I moved at an angle so that my movements could be faster without it being obvious. I would pump at an increasing speed until his thigh muscles started to twitch, and then I would stop, pressing my thumb just under his tip. This would keep him from coming, and at the same time would build his anticipation so that when he did come, it would be the best fucking hand job he’d had in his life.

“Please let me touch you,” he begged. He’d almost forgotten how to be quiet.

Before I could answer, though, the lights turned out. Our professor was going to have us watch a ten minute video on balancing a company checkbook. I should be paying more attention to this…

“Let me eat you out,” he said against my ear as soon as it was dark. “Please.”

I widened my legs and placed his hand between them. I didn’t answer him, but he knew what I wanted.

Immediately his fingers fumbled over my body as he tried to concentrate. He slipped his middle finger inside me and moved almost as fast as I was doing, but understandably with less rhythm. Then he put his two middle fingers in his mouth, tasting me, getting ready to finger-fuck my brains out. This got me going. I could feel my nipples hardening, my pussy getting wetter as he treated me just as roughly as I hoped he would. Mercilessly, he moved his fingers in and out and breathed harder against my ear. All I could think about now was him on his knees in front of me, his head up my skirt and his lips on my clit and I had to feel it. My hand pumped faster, faster, this time not stopping when he got close. His entire body tensed, his fingers twisting up inside me as he came over my hand.

I slipped it out from under his jacket, licking it clean finger by finger. He was mesmerized.

I grabbed his shirt at the collar and urged him out of his seat. Obediently he knelt in front of me, his hands pulling my knees wide open. He studied my body, looked up at me as best he could in just the light of the small screen, and watched for my reaction while he rubbed my clit with one hand and fingered me with the other. I wanted to scream, but I knew that would have stopped things, and I couldn’t deal with that. In my frustration, I placed my hand on the back of his head and shoved his face between my legs. Clearly, he knew what to do from there.

His arms curled under my legs, hands firm on my ass as he indulged himself. I was coming over and over, almost nonstop by the way he treated me. How the fuck did this even happen? I didn’t even know his last name, for god’s sake!

Why was I thinking about that?

As the video came to its conclusion, I tugged his hair and leaned over to him. “Almost finished,” I managed to whisper.

“You or the video?” He smiled, his fingers rubbing, pulsing, working their magic.

“Seriously you’d better get up.”

He looked over at the screen, then at me again. “One more?” he asked. “Please?”

I’m not one to deny a good man his wishes.

His mouth once again found my center, lips sucking gently on my clit, beard scratching my labia oh-so-pleasantly. I was already about to come, but then suddenly his fingers shifted inside me again, turning upwards against my G-spot. Rapidly he thrust inside me, his lips, his tongue making music on my body. I thought I’d have a heart attack from the way my body reacted! My breathing paced faster, my heart racing, my eyes closed tight and my mouth trying to praise the heavens but unable to forms words. I wrapped my legs around his head without realizing I had done so, and my hands pulled his hair so hard that once the lights were on I could see his scalp was red.

Immediately he jumped back into his seat, arranging himself properly once again as I struggled to remember where I even was.

I don’t think anyone noticed. Chris and I said nothing more to each other that day, but did exchange a few looks as we left class.

And fuck, there’s just something about that boy…

**Author's Note:**

> My other Chris fic, as well as other fanfic, is linked here: http://renntastic.tumblr.com/evans-fanfic


End file.
